


Envy and Insanity

by rhxrhx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horror, Insanity, Killing, Mild Gore, Multi, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, haikyuu oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhxrhx/pseuds/rhxrhx
Summary: Karasuno Volleyball Club plays hide and seek, but things go downhill, and the plot twists.
Kudos: 17





	Envy and Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist on Spotify if you want to check it out. click [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2gkKcn6MAPsezZSRNcRUcA?si=TiDDXkKhRN2rtB-ur9-lUw)

“Where’s Sugawara-san?” Nishinoya said.

“He said he was going to go to our classroom. He seemed to have left something.” Daichi confirmed as the team cleaned up, Narita, Kinoshita, Asahi, Ukai, Takeda, Yachi, Kiyoko, and Tanaka already left, leaving the 7 of them behind (Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tsukkishima, Kageyama, Hinata, Daichi, Ennoshita, and Sugawara)

Sugawara walked back into the court with his hands in his pockets, “Does anyone need any help?” He said and rolls up his sleeve to check the time “We finished off early today huh” Sugawara commented. 

“It’s still pretty light out, why don’t we play hide and seek?” Sugawara suggested.

“Hide and seek? Most of us already left tho” Nishinoya said, “And you suddenly want to play Hide and Seek?” Nishinoya said. 

“Most of us did leave but having too many players is too stressful. I also thought that it would be nice so that we could know each other more!” Sugawara said, grinning. “C’mon we barely do this stuff” Sugawara persuaded. 

“That’s because we’re a volleyball club,” Tsukkishima said.

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea honestly, Sugawara’s right we barely do this stuff, this is a good opportunity to know more about each other!” Daichi said

“But-” Tsukishima was cut off 

“No more nagging! do you agree or not?” Suga said and looked at them. 

“Let’s do this!” Hinata said with his fists up, Kageyama behind him.

“Then it’s all set!” Suga said. “But what if someone kills us while all of us are hiding? There have been serial killers roaming around these days” Ennoshita jokingly said, earning a scowl from the others.

“It’s just ‘hide and seek’, stop being a pussy.” Kageyama retorts.

And so the game starts. Tsukkishima being the seeker.

\------------

Hinata and Nishinoya decided to hide together since they suddenly got scared at Ennoshita’s remark. “Nishinoya-san what if someone actually dies while hiding?” Hinata said, shaking a bit “That can’t be true! Maybe he’s just here to scare us off” Nishinoya said but was obviously sweating.

They heard the door shut. They both looked at each other with widened eyes. “That’s definitely someone, What if they’re here to kill us?!” Hinata said.  
They hid behind the supply closet. Nishinoya stepped back just to feel someone’s chest. He looked back to see a face.

both of the boys screamed, running away from the closet. “Hey! It’s me!” Asahi said coming out of the closet. “I left something here so I came back.” Asahi explained.

“Who screamed?” Daichi said with a worried look on his face the other’s following to the sudden commotion. “Asahi when were you here?” Sugawara questioned. “I was just getting something from the supply closet.” Asahi explained again. “Well, at least I found you two” Tsukkishima said with a smirk. “Which ones are left?” Sugawara asked suddenly worried.

“Yamaguchi and Kageyama,” Tsukkishima confirmed.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said. “ I tried to find where you all were,” Yamaguchi said. “Now that leaves Kageyama,” Daichi said. “We need to find the other’s I’m getting worried,” Sugawara said. “Let’s not split up I’m worried we might lose someone,” Daichi said and the team was set to find Kageyama.

\---------------

“He’s pretty good at this not gonna lie” Hinata joked trying to lighten up the mood.

The court was oddly quiet no one tried to make a noise so that maybe they can find Kageyama faster.

“I quit!” Nishinoya whined “It’s getting dark outside. Kageyama come out!” Hinata said about to cry.

a scream echoed through the court.

"Guys...I think I found him" Yamaguchi stutters, traumatized at what he's seeing

_It was Kageyama_

There were bruises on his neck, probably from strangulation. His lips were in a shade of blue, purple, and grey. His eyes were rolled back. He laid there silent.

_Lifeless_

The boys were _traumatized_  
“No, no this can’t be…” Hinata said, his lips trembling, about to cry.

“Call 911- there’s a phone book a few blocks outside school, the teachers probably left by now,” Sugawara said Asahi, calming the poor orange-haired boy.

“Are there any signs?”Someone asked

“I can’t feel his pulse.”

They were speechless.

None of this was expected. Ennoshita was just joking around- this can’t be.

It was just a game of Hide and Seek why could this happen?

The police came and the news came out. 

_Setter of Karasuno High’s Volleyball Club found dead under the bleachers of their court. The team was playing Hide and Seek but later found their teammate’s body. Further updates will be released._

The whole club got questioned and was later given a break from school.

\--------------

“Suga, class is over. Let’s go,” Daichi said holding his bag as he waits for his friend to finish packing up. “ I heard we have new people joining the club.” Suga said, “Yeah, they happened to be the one’s who also played in the match,” Daichi said. “Whom?” Suga asked. “That one good setter and the small guy who jumps really high,” Daichi said with a grin. “This is a huge opportunity for the team, don’t you think?” Daichi faced Suga who once had a worried expression but immediately switched to a small grin. “Yeah,” he said.

_“Kageyama is now our official setter!”_

Coach Ukai announced with a smile. Sugawara gulps as he looked at the black-haired boy who was arguing with the small orange-haired boy. He bitterly smiled, looking over him with envy. 

“Suga, are you sure you’re okay with this?”Daichi asked.  
“No it’s fine!” Suga smiled.

He knows that Kageyama is better than him, but he couldn’t argue with himself that he was, in fact, jealous.

_Envy_

After Kageyama was announced being the official setter. Sugawara’s parents weren’t happy about this. They started not to go to his matches, they acted like he wasn’t even alive.

Sugawara was not happy with this. Anger grew and he knew he had to remove him.

_He had to kill him._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my writing so I apologize for grammatical error, etc. I got [tumblr](rhxrhx.tumblr.com) if you want to ask me questions and such :)


End file.
